


Huntbastian Week 2015

by MC_Gramma



Category: Glee
Genre: AU!Famous, F/F, F/M, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Sports, Tumblr: huntbastianweek
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC_Gramma/pseuds/MC_Gramma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Visto che Nolan Funk è un ex ginnasta ho pensato ad un AU Make It or Break It</p></blockquote>





	1. Day 1: AU!Famous

Sbatté la portiera con la stessa violenza con cui Rachel poco prima s’era chiusa nel camerino.  
Nessuno osava affrontare la diva quando faceva i capricci, a parte Kurt, ma era la terza volta in una settimana che interrompeva le prove e Sebastian ne aveva davvero le tasche piene; ripensandoci, sarebbe stato meglio evitare come suo solito.  
   
“Qual è il problema, Berry?”  
“ _Tu_ ” sbottò per tutta risposta “Sei tu il mio problema!”  
“Nemmeno a me fa impazzire l’idea di baciarti ma siamo professionisti, e non è nemmeno la prima volta che ci tocca recitare insieme”  
“Io non ci riesco, okay? Non riesco a guardarti con gli occhi di Elphaba. Tu non sarai mai Fiyero, tu.. tu sei l’essere più egoista, presuntuoso e viziato che conosca e ogni volta che ti guardo mi chiedo  _perché_ ”  
Lui incrociò le braccia nel tentativo di difendersi. Stava per arrivare il colpo basso, se lo sentiva, ma una volta che iniziava un monologo non c’era forza in cielo o in terra in grado di interrompere Rachel Berry.  
“Perché uno come te ha tutto”  
Stava per mettersi a ridere ma lei proseguì, girando facendo avanti e indietro davanti alla specchiera.  
“Tutto quello che io ho sempre voluto: una carriera ben avviata, un marito e Dio-solo-sa-come una bambina che potrebbe  _davvero_  passare per vostra figlia. E il bello è che non volevi nemmeno la metà di queste cose!” rise, isterica, senza allegria “Io invece non ho niente.. Non è giusto!”  
“Avanti” l’incoraggiò, ormai aveva capito dove sarebbe andata a parare “Non fermarti sul più bello”  
Rachel lo fulminò, tremava dalla rabbia e dalla voglia di schiaffeggiarlo.  
“Perché il mio Finn è morto e invece Hunter è vivo?!” riprese fiato e in un crescendo arrivò ad urlargli in faccia “Perché non è successo a te? Perché tu devi essere felice? Perché per te è sempre tutto facile?!”  
Seguì un pesante silenzio, fuori dal camerino sicuramente avevano sentito e stavano tutti osservando la porta col fiato sospeso in attesa della sua risposta.  
Lui sorrise, sprezzante come ci si aspetterebbe, accostandosi al suo viso.  
“Finalmente l’hai detto” commentò in un soffio.  
   
“Dove?” chiese ancora il tassista con un forte accento iraniano.  
Sebastian snocciolò l’indirizzo “Faccia il giro lungo, non ho fretta” aggiunse, massaggiandosi le tempie.  
Inutile tentare di arginare l’emicrania con quelle parole che gli rimbombavano il testa. Lui aveva tutto, sì, anche più di quanto avesse mai immaginato un tempo, e no, non era stato facile. Proprio per niente.  
Rachel parlava per invidia e dolore ma non era una scusa valida!  
   
Il suo fidanzato era tornato in una bara, morto eroicamente in missione o almeno così l’avevano presentata i pezzi grossi. In realtà ci aveva lasciato le penne comportandosi da idiota, e non bisognerebbe parlar male dei morti ma solo un idiota urla ‘Copritemi’ nel mezzo di un’imboscata e si butta in avanti senza aspettare conferma.  
Solo nei film funziona, o nei video giochi dove hai più di una vita! Fu fortunato a beccarsi solo un proiettile in mezzo alla raffica che gli arrivava contro ed era toccato a Hunter andarlo a recuperare.  
Al funerale Rachel gli aveva sporcato l’uniforme di lacrime e la madre di Finn, Carol, lo aveva abbracciato dicendo ‘Congedo con onore, dovrebbero darti una medaglia!’ Sebastian a parte tutto era molto fiero di lui, quella sera andarono a bere e ad ogni cliente del bar diceva che il suo ragazzo era un eroe.  
“Ho arginato l’emorragia come potevo e l’abbiamo riportato indietro” raccontava Hunter ogni volta su sua richiesta “Era sicuro che se la sarebbe cavata! Faceva pessime battute sul fatto che alla peggio gli avrebbero amputato la gamba e, una volta tornato, la sua ragazza l’avrebbe ammazzato perché non gli aveva mai perdonato che si fosse arruolato rimandando le loro nozze”  
Solo mesi dopo era riuscito a dirgli che Finn era morto dissanguato tra le sue braccia molti chilometri prima che raggiungessero il campo base e lui s’era sentito un verme.  
A ripensarci gli succedeva ancora. Come aveva fatto a non accorgersi di niente? Gli incubi e la difficoltà a dormire, gli scatti di rabbia improvvisa.. beh, quelli in effetti non erano nulla di nuovo! Inutile rimuginarci, l’importante era che alla fine la terapia gli avesse giovato.  
   
Sebastian appoggiò la fronte al vetro freddo, osservando distrattamente le luci rosse del traffico, e sorrise all’ironia: se Finn Hudson non fosse morto in quel modo, probabilmente Hunter non avrebbe finito col scrivere il suo primo libro e lui di conseguenza invece di diventare cantante avrebbe fatto l’avvocato come voleva suo padre!  
Fu proprio la terapista a consigliare ad Hunter di riprendere quella vecchia passione e nel corso di qualche settimana lui buttò giù il primo di una trilogia fantasy sul genere  _Signore degli Anelli_  con uno stile completamente diverso. Nello stesso periodo ritrovò un CD che gli aveva regalato poco prima che partisse per l’addestramento, dove cantava  _Chaque instant de chaque jour_ , e senza dirgli niente pensò bene di inviarlo per un provino.  
Sebastian lo scoprì solo quando gli comunicarono che aveva superato le prime selezioni. Gli tenne il muso per un paio di giorni, poi il terzo giorno gli chiese, sforzandosi di non mostrare reale interesse, perché l’avesse proposto per un ruolo secondario.  
“Sai che adoro  _Notre Dame de Paris_ ” lo rimproverò “Conosco tutte le canzoni originali, quelle del remake inglese e via dicendo.. sarei perfetto nei panni di Phoebus”  
“Appunto” commentò Hunter “Quel ruolo ti calza a pennello, non avresti difficoltà ad ottenerlo e non ti sarebbe di nessuno stimolo. Tu hai bisogno degli applausi, di una folla a dorante che ripete il tuo nome, ma non ti noteranno mai se non ti esponi.”  
“Sul serio, Clarington, mi vedi meglio nei panni di un poeta pazzo che sposa una zingara ma si innamora di una capra piuttosto che come captano delle guardie? Potrei offendermi”  
“Pensa che in realtà volevo proporti per Quasimodo ma sarebbe troppo anche per te”  
L’aveva provocato di proposito, sperando si comportasse di conseguenza, ma Sebastian non aveva abboccato del tutto.  
Si aggiudicò la parte di Gringoire scatenando l’ira paterna ma passò in secondo piano rispetto al segreto piacere di vedere Kurt Hummel ridotto a suo sostituto: la faccia da checca s’era proposta per Phoebus, ruolo che andò al suo amato consorte gettando nuove ombre sul già fragile paradiso Klaine! Rincontrò Rachel Berry, che aveva ottenuto senza problemi la parte di Esmeralda, solo alle prove e dovette ammettere che Hunter aveva ragione quando apprese che Paolo San Pablo sarebbe stato l’arcidiacono Frollo: tutti erano impazienti di vedere se la chimica di _Funny Girl_  c’era ancora, seppur in modo diverso, tra gli ex patner e con altre due rocce di Broadway a dar voce a Clopin e Quasimodo sarebbe stata dura farsi notare. La ragazza che faceva Fleur-de-lys, l’angelica Marley Rose, gli consigliò di fare semplicemente del proprio meglio; lei sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stata messa in ombra da Rachel sul palcoscenico ma si consolava pensando che se lo spettacolo andava bene avrebbe avuto abbastanza soldi per autoprodurre  un EP. Gli fece tenerezza, finché non scoprì che sia lei sia Bryan Ryan erano ex alunni del McKinley.. si sentì improvvisamente circondato.  
La vera svolta arrivò a un mese dalla prima, quando da un giorno all’altro il ruolo di Quasimodo rimase scoperto!  
Lance Turrow mollò tutto per correre al capezzale della madre, da tempo malata, ma non fu un grande problema, c’era il sostituto; andò tutto bene finché Jean Baptiste sfidò una delle compare a dondolarsi sulla campana senza fune di sicurezza e finì col rompersi una gamba. ‘Posso farcela, non fa così male’ insistette ‘e poi Quasimodo era zoppo, non dovrò nemmeno recitare!’ ma dopo una settimana il suo medico gli impose di fermarsi. Produttore e regista si misero le mani nei capelli. Richiamare i candidati per un altro giro di audizioni era impensabile a due settimane dal debutto; avrebbero dovuto posticipare l’uscita del musical, ma il teatro si sarebbe fatto pagare ogni giorno di ritardo e sarebbero andati fuori budget. Tutto finito ancor prima di iniziare!  
“Lo faccio io”  
Sebastian dovette ripeterlo un paio di volte perché lo ascoltassero.  
“Lo faccio io!” gridò “Ho visto almeno una dozzina di interpretazioni diverse: da Garou a Adrian Devil, da Doug Storm a quel  _maçaron_  col nome da pesce.. conosco ogni canzone, ho assistito alle prove e so già come devo muovermi.. sono il vostro Quasimodo”  
Dopo uno scambio di sguardi il regista acconsentì, trattenendosi a stento dall’abbracciarlo, e alle proprie spalle sentì Blaine commentare “Si vede che è figlio di un avvocato” e Kurt ribattere “Chissenefrega, adesso Gringoire sono solo io!”  
   
Era stata un’impresa cantare con quelle protesi in bocca ma il suo assolo finale aveva eclissato tutti, tranne il bis di Kurt che chiudeva lo spettacolo come da tradizione coinvolgendo tutta la compagnia. I giornalisti si erano litigati una sua intervista, soprattutto quando avevano scoperto che suo padre gli aveva tagliato i fondi quando non riuscendo a conciliare esami e prove aveva lasciato l’università.  
Coniò allora la sua famosa battuta ‘Non ho più un nome, chiamatemi solo Sebastian’  
Qualche anno più tardi Hunter gli chiese di sposarlo proprio con la scusa di dargli il proprio – e non funzionava proprio così ma Clarington giocò bene le sue carte, facendogli la proposta durante il suo primo tour internazionale.. gli comunicò la sua risposta la sera successiva, chiudendo il concerto non con la consueta tradizione di un pezzo improvvisato a caso scelto tra mille bigliettini scritti dal pubblico stesso ma con una dedica.  
“Perdonatemi, vi amo con tutto il cuore ma questa è per Lui.  _L’homme de ma vie_. Se non fosse per lui non avremmo passato una così bella notte insieme.. certo, avrei ancora un nome, ma presto avrò il suo e mi va benissimo!”  
Poi aveva cantato  _La vie en rose_ , che per quanto banale era la loro canzone ma di lì a poco non lo sarebbe più stato..  
   
Pagò la corsa senza aspettare il resto e scendendo dal taxi si sentì chiamare.  
Imprecò sommessamente. In genere gli piaceva essere fermato dai suoi fans ma oggi non era giornata.  
“Sebastian” ripeté la voce e questa volta la riconobbe “ma.. non avevi le prove di  _Wicked_?!”  
Si volse mentre suo marito controllava l’orologio, bofonchiando che se stabiliamo dei turni dovevano impegnarsi a rispettarli, e d’istinto gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo. Hunter rispose subito all’abbraccio, era un gesto inusuale tra loro ma il francese ne aveva un disperato bisogno; le parole di Rachel l’avevano sconvolto più di quanto pensasse.  
“Ti ho mai detto quanto sono felice che tu sia vivo?”  
Hunter si staccò preoccupato “Come hai detto?!”  
Lui sorrise, fingendo fosse uno scherzo, e lo precedette nel portone.  
“È successo qualcosa con Rachel” l’incalzò raggiungendolo su per le scale.  
Scrollò le spalle “La solita crisi da diva, quando le passerà mi richiameranno!”  
L’altro non parve convinto ma non era il posto né il momento per insistere, non con una tempesta di capelli biondi correva rumorosamente verso di loro. Sebastian rimase un passo indietro, lasciando che Hunter la salutasse per primo; lo osservò mentre fletteva le ginocchia per sollevare la bambina di cinque anni ed ebbe un flashback della prima volta che l’aveva visto prendere in braccio quel fagottino di diciotto mesi.  
Su una cosa Rachel aveva ragione, per quanto impossibile quella sembrava proprio figlia sua e di Hunter: aveva il suo nasino all’insù e quando rideva le spuntavano le fossette nelle guance, le stesse di cui suo marito si vergognava, e gli occhi.. Vienrose lo osservò da sopra la spalla di Hunter e proprio come quel giorno in ospedale il suo viso si illuminò.  
“ _Bonjour, ma belle_ ” la salutò, strofinando la fronte contro la sua.  
Lei miagolò, le piaceva giocare ai gattini, e fece lo stesso.  
Quando risollevò le palpebre lo sguardo di Sebastian si soffermò ora sull’occhio destro, verde come i suoi, ora sul sinistro, azzurro quasi quanto quelli di Hunter, poi Vienrose miagolò di nuovo lanciandosi contro il suo petto. L’acchiappò subito, erano abituati a quegli assalti, e la osservò mentre continuava a fare le fusa.  
“Sei proprio uguale a Mr Puss” commentò suo marito, accarezzandole i capelli.  
“È che ho bisogno di coccole!” asserì lei “Oggi ho litigato con Hepburn e credo non mi voglia più bene”  
Poiché ne stava parlando con lui, fu Hunter a chiederle cosa fosse successo. Una delle prime cose che avevano stabilito era che, per non crearle confusione, le avrebbero parlato in lingue diverse cosicché lo prendesse per un gioco.  
“Secondo lei, voi divorzierete come i suoi papà” spiegò “perché vi vede sempre litigare”  
Sebastian si morse il labbro. Aveva timore che prima o poi la figlia di faccia da checca e killer mettesse strane idee in testa alla loro bambina!  
L’eterocromia era solo l’ultimo dei problemi di Vienrose. Soffriva di una grave forma d’asma e un leggero deficit, poiché durante il parto l’afflusso di sangue al cervello era mancato per un lasso di tempo sufficiente a farla abbandonare dalla madre e compromettere le sue possibilità di essere adottata; loro avevano convinto l’assistente sociale perché avevano i mezzi economici per aiutarla.  
Non che fosse ritardata o stupida, solo un po’ più ingenua, ma non credulona.  
“Allora ho provato a spiegarle che voi litigate perché vi volete bene” continuò, ripetendo le loro parole e riempiendoli di orgoglio “e che, se andate avanti per troppo tempo, devo solo cantare per farvi smettere”  
Scambiandosi uno sguardo d’intesa, il francese capì che suo marito stava pensando allo stesso episodio!  
Durante il suo ultimo tour, Hunter l’aveva raggiunto con Vienrose e dietro le quinte avevano iniziato a discutere sempre più aspramente: era iniziata con suo marito che insisteva affinché chiudesse lì la serata, senza bis, perché la bambina non voleva andare a letto senza di lui e Sebastian gli aveva rinfacciato di non avergli mai chiesto di tornare prima quando girava il Paese per  
promuovere il suo libro perché mancava alla bambina, ed era finita con Vienrose che zitta zitta era sgattaiolata sul palco, aveva tirato giù l’asta per recuperare il microfono e completamente indifferente alla folla che la fissava tra sospiri ed occhi a cuoricino aveva intonato la canzone che le dava il nome.  
“È proprio tua figlia” commentò Hunter, piegato dalle risate “Neanche quattro anni e già ti ruba la scena!”  
“ _Chérie_ ” la richiamò, sperando di suonare severo “ _qu’est-ce tu fais?_ ”  
Lei aveva lasciato cadere il microfono, che naturalmente fece un gran fracasso, e tutta contenta era corsa ad aggrappandosi alla gamba di uno e dell’altro.  
“Hepburn però insisteva, non voleva proprio capire!” disse Vienrose, riportandoli entrambi alla realtà “E allora ho capito che era solo gelosa, perché io ho due papà bellissimi che insieme sono ancora più belli, mentre i suoi papà stanno con una rana dalla bocca larga e un orso..”  
Non avrebbe dovuto scoppiare a ridere ma sua figlia lo disse con tale naturalezza che non poté resistere e anche Hunter, che pure lo guardava malissimo, stava sforzandosi di non fare altrettanto.  
“.. però quando gliel’ho detto si è offesa” concluse la piccola, sporgendo il labbro in fuori “e adesso non mi parla più”  
Mentre le spiegava che purtroppo non tutti riescono ad accettare la verità, Sebastian sperò che Rachel si desse pace e ricominciasse a vivere perché non era disposto a scusarsi con nessuno per la propria felicità.


	2. Day 2: Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visto che Nolan Funk è un ex ginnasta ho pensato ad un AU Make It or Break It

Mentre sollevava il vassoio si volse alla ricerca degli altri. Erano al  _USA Training Center_  da un paio di settimane ormai ma continuavano a sentirsi degli estranei e si riunivano sempre tra loro: dormivano insieme, mangiavano insieme, ridevano e scherzavano.. eppure, raggiungendo Hunter e Sam, Quinn non poté fare a meno di sentirsi esclusa.  
“Ciao straniera” la salutò Sam mentre sedeva con loro.  
Quinn sfoggiò un gran sorriso, spostando subito la propria attenzione su Hunter.  
Aveva saputo dagli altri ragazzi che gli ultimi allenamenti non erano andati molto bene, era sceso di graduatoria e rischiava di giocarsi la possibilità di entrare nella squadra olimpica; lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che il problema non era la spalla, stava ancora subendo gli effetti della rottura con Blaine ma non gli avrebbe permesso di mandare a monte il loro sogno ora che erano a un passo dal realizzarlo!  
Lui le sorrise di rimando, poi si alzò “Vado a riempire il bicchiere” disse, scambiando un’occhiata con Sam.  
“Gli allenamenti e i bei ragazzi sono disidratanti” ribatté quello.  
Quinn inarcò un sopracciglio a quello scambio di battute.  
“Mi sono persa qualcosa?” chiede, appena l’amico si fu allontanato “La vostra convivenza forzata vi ha forse resi più  _intimi_?”  
I loro coach avevano notato la loro difficoltà a socializzare con gli altri studenti e per spezzare vecchi legami in favore di nuovi s’erano divertiti a rimescolare le carte.  
Sam rise, e le parve sincero ma con uno come Evans non si può mai sapere..  
“Niente affatto” le assicurò, facendosi più vicino “Io e Kitty abbiamo sistemato Hunter con un ragazzo e  _bingo_ , è a posto.. lo so, sono geniale!”  
Quinn fece un respiro profondo, sforzandosi di mantenere la calma, appena sentì il nome della sua nuova compagna di stanza. La piccola, fastidiosa Kitty Wilde che la adorava al punto da dire in giro che loro due si somigliavano moltissimo.  
Eppure credeva di essere stata chiara a riguardo! Hunter non era tipo da chiodo scaccia chiodo e si era fatta promettere da entrambi che non avrebbero cercato di sistemarlo a tutti i costi con qualcuno.. avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che non le dessero retta, non c’era da fidarsi!  
“E dopotutto”  continuò Sam, mettendo a dura prova la sua pazienza “credo di conoscere Hunter meglio di te”  
“Sai quanto sarebbe dannoso per lui”  _e anche per te_ , aggiunse mentalmente meditando le più atroci torture “se questa storia finisse male, vero?”  
“Non succederà, vedrai. Di che ti preoccupi, Fabray?”  
“Parliamo di Hunter! Sai che è un disastro coi ragazzi, e Blaine l’ha già destabilizzato abbastanza..”  
L’altro sbuffò, minimizzando la questione. Per lui non era stato altrettanto scioccante quando Rachel aveva accidentalmente accennato al fatto che Blaine avesse baciato anche lei oltre a loro due anzi, i dubbi del moro riguardo la propria sessualità gli avevano fornito un valido motivo per cui avesse scelto Hunter a posto suo.  
Il pensiero della sua ragazza, delle sue labbra sfiorate da quel nano bastardo la innervosirono ulteriormente ma Hunter stava tornando e dovette trattenersi.  
Più tardi, meditò addentando la cannuccia, avrebbe riempito le scarpe di Evans con la schiuma da barba. Nessuno prende in giro Quinn Fabray e la passa liscia, nessuno! Anche se vedendo il sorriso di Hunter, il genere di sorriso che ti coinvolge all’istante, pensò che forse poteva rimandare quella piccola vendetta.. ma niente le impediva di rifare il letto di  _little G*_  in modo che le lenzuola le impedissero di mettersi sotto le coperte, un po’ di nonnismo le avrebbe fatto solo che bene!  
 

~

   
Era molto soddisfatta del suo operato anche se temeva che Quinn ce l’avesse con lei, quindi prima di tornare in camera passò dal loft dei maschi per vedere come andavano i preparativi.  
Incrociò Sam all’entrata, che le tenne la porta aperta.  
“Esci?” chiese sorpresa.  
Erano d’accordo che aiutasse Hunter a prepararsi per il suo secondo – questa volta non premeditato – appuntamento!  
“Sì, ehm.. vedi, mentre cercavo un ragazzo per Hunter, ne ho trovato uno per me” indietreggiò, guardando ossessivamente l’orologio “Sai.. è membro della  _Ivy League_ , è dello Scorpione, ha un debole per i biondi..”  
Kitty inarcò un sopracciglio in perfetto stile Fabray ma non gli fece notare l’ovvio, cioè che lui era un finto biondo; in fondo gli era andata bene, lei aveva rimediato solo un’occhiata assassina dal fidanzato del capitano della squadra di Judo prima di trovare Clint, il candidato perfetto!  
C’era stato un momento in cui avevano rischiato che andasse tutto a monte, quando il coach Goolsby aveva prolungato gli allenamenti dei ragazzi, però Sam era riuscito ad avvisarla e lei era corsa a cercare Clint per posticipare tutto quanto ma aveva trovato solo il suo amico sfigato, che tra l’altro ci aveva maldestramente provato con lei durante la prima settimana.. per fortuna aveva riferito il messaggio e tutto era andato secondo i piani.  
Entrando in camera si rifece gli occhi alla vista di Hunter Clarington appena uscito dalla doccia. Un vero peccato che fosse gay!  
“Ehi, ragazzo sexy” lo salutò.  
Lui fece un verso in risposta continuando a sfregarsi i capelli con l’asciugamano.  
“Ti aiuto a prepararti” si offrì aprendo l’armadio e rabbrividì alla vista di un cardigan color kaki “Oddio, questo l’hai preso a Quinn?!”  
Hunter, imbarazzato, la allontanò dicendo che poteva cavarsela da solo ma era evidente che non poteva, altrimenti lei e Sam non gli avrebbero pianificato a tavolino un appuntamento al buio!  
“Niente storie, adesso ti aiuto io!” insistette, tirandoselo dietro.  
Alla fine rubò una maglia a Sam, anche se era certa non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, e dovette insistere per mettergli il correttore.. solo un po’, quelle occhiaie non si potevano proprio vedere! Alzò gli occhi al cielo quando Hunter insinuò che entro poco gli avrebbe anche prestato il rossetto.  
Finì di modellargli i capelli col gel e gli passò lo specchio con un  _ta-dan!_ e glielo lesse in faccia che le era grado per avergli tolto di mano la macchinetta.  
“Sei una specie di maga! Dovrò fare attenzione quando metto il casco..”  
Kitty rimase interdetta a quell’affermazione. Okay che era un biker ma almeno nel tempo libero poteva lasciare la bici a.. oh, forse aveva la moto!  
“Strano, credevo che Clint avesse un’auto” bofonchiò tra sé.  
“Clint?” chiese dubito Hunter “Quello che mi tampinava alla festa?”  
Per un attimo temette di essersi tradita “Non avevi detto che si chiamava Clint?”  
“No, lui si chiama Sebastian”  
Kitty spalancò la bocca “Sebastian” ripeté “L’inutile tizio col berretto? Ma doveva essere Clint..”  
“Che c’entra Clint?”  
Si scambiarono una lunga occhiata e, prima che potesse inventarsi qualcosa, Hunter capì.  
“Tu hai organizzato la messa in scena?!” l’accusò, prendendo una manciata di gel e spalmandola sui suoi capelli appena acconciati.  
Scioccata, Kitty afferrò il cuscinetto della cipria “Ti sembra il modo di ringraziarmi?!” diceva, schiaffeggiarlo con quello “Sei un ingrato!”  
“Avanti, umiliamo Hunter ancora una volta.. com’è divertente!” le fece il verso, spruzzandole addosso la schiuma arricciante “Non impicciarti più, pensa alla tua vita!”  
“Non è colpa mia se si è presentato il ragazzo sbagliato!” ribatté lei, pasticciandogli il viso con lo stesso rossetto cui aveva alluso prima.  
“Massì che è colpa tua anzi, è colpa di entrambi.. con me avete chiuso!”  
Visto che lui non aveva ancora contrattaccato, Kitty infierì spremendo un tubetto di tinta blu e gliela schizzò sulla maglia. Hunter si alzò, battendo fieramente in ritirata “Sappi che non mi serve un ragazzo come rimedio!” sbraitò, raggiungendo la porta.  
“Sì che ti serve invece” urlò lei di rimando, continuando a tirargli la tinta addosso, ma lui ormai era uscito.  
Lasciò cade il tubetto sul letto, tanto ormai era un macello.. come lei stessa. Non le rimase altra scelta che chiamare Sam, a malincuore, e Quinn, anche se dubitava che le cose potessero andare peggio di così.  
 

~

   
Hunter era talmente furioso da non rendersi conto dei segni che la 'battaglia' con Kitty gli aveva lasciato addosso, altrimenti non avrebbe attraversato a piedi il cortile del Center fino al luogo dell’appuntamento.  
Avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito che era troppo bello, troppo perfetto per essere casuale! Sam che lo mandava avanti a prendere i caffè, dicendo che lo avrebbe raggiunto quanto prima, e Sebastian che tutto bardato scendeva la scalinata facendo tutte quella acrobazie in bici, fermandosi proprio davanti a lui..  _‘Ho quasi dovuto darmi fuoco per farmi notare da te’_  Beh, forse era ancora in tempo!  
Quando lo raggiunse il bastardo, come l’aveva mentalmente rinominato, era di spalle.  
“Non so cosa ti abbia dato Kitty per uscire con me” esordì, facendolo sobbalzare “ma dovrai restituirglielo, perché lo scherzo è finito! Dimentica tutto, okay?!”  
Sebastian si alzò, fingendosi sorpreso. Che grande attore!  
“Sei un idiota!” concluse, deciso ad andarsene.  
Avrebbe potuto dirgli molto peggio ma non gli piaceva dare spettacolo e aveva già attirato abbastanza l’attenzione, ma Sebastian lo seguì tirandolo per un braccio.  
“Ti prego, vorrei poterti spiegare..”  
Si liberò dalla presa, pur guardandolo in cagnesco rimase ad ascoltare. Era curioso di sentire che scusa si sarebbe inventato!  
“Sì, è stata Kitty a procurarti un appuntamento, però doveva essere con Clint”  
“C’ero già arrivato, cervellone!”  
Sebastian rise, trattenendolo ancora, e lui ancora si liberò incrociando le braccia e guardandolo male anche se era difficile restare arrabbiato di fronte a quegli occhi; sembravano così sinceri o forse erano solo belli e lui era troppo intelligente per lasciarsi fregare così!  
“Hunter, la prima volta che ti ho visto al falò l’altra settimana.. beh, non ci ho capito più niente! Ho chiesto di te a Kitty, che invece ha pensato che la corteggiassi”  
Cercò di restare impassibile ma, cavolo, da quel poco che conosceva Kitty era probabile fosse successo davvero.  
“E quando mi si è presentata l’opportunità, l’ho afferrata! Quindi ho deciso di escludere Clint per poterti conoscere. Ed è quello che rifarei, anche solo per un altro giro in bicicletta con te” gli assicurò, e sembrava proprio parlasse sul serio.  
Dopo una breve pausa aggiunse “Spero che accada anche altro, in realtà!” e Hunter sentì la rabbia svanire completamente.  
“Hai ingannato il tuo amico per vedere me” esclamò, stentando ancora a crederci.  
“Lui non è certo alla tua altezza, penso sia qualcun altro su cui dovresti puntare..” gli assicurò e il suo sorriso si allargò nel concludere “Su di me!”  
Hunter si concesse una piccola risata, e anche Sebastian rise.  
“Hai idea di come sei ridotto in questo preciso istante?!”  
Solo allora si rammentò dello ‘scontro’ con Kitty e specchiandosi per caso nel monumento al loro fianco desiderò di poter sparire: cipria bianca ovunque, graffi di rossetto sulle guance.. com’era possibile che Sebastian volesse ancora stargli vicino? Invece era lì e stranamente non lo infastidiva il fatto che ridesse di lui o forse ci passava sopra perché aveva proprio una bella risata.  
“Dai, vieni.. ci penso io”  
Voltandosi lo vide aprire la borraccia e bagnare un fazzoletto.  
“E per tua informazione” aggiunse, ripulendogli il viso “Kitty non mi ha dato un bel niente, se non la possibilità di conoscere il ragazzo più impulsivo che abbia mai incontrato finora.. e di questo” fece una pausa, dandogli una leggera passata sul naso “gliene sono grato.”  
   
Era tardi quando tornò al loft e rimase sorpreso che fossero tutti lì riuniti ad aspettarlo ma dopo la sua accesa discussione con Kitty era inevitabile.  
Sam di sicuro era coinvolto, non aveva dubbi a riguardo, e non si aspettava che Quinn partecipasse ma che almeno gli dicesse qualcosa.. col senno di poi era contento che non l’avesse fatto, tuttavia la fece sentire in colpa un altro po’.  
Sfilò le mani dalle tasche e aprì un filo la felpa che gli aveva prestato Sebastian.  
“Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa” disse, avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
La sua migliore amica sostenne il suo sguardo solo pochi istanti, poi si volse verso la propria fidanzata e subito Rachel le si accostò perché appoggiasse la testa al suo petto.  
“Non accetto che voi, che  _nessuno_  di voi mi gestisca la vita sociale o altre faccende.” specificò, passando in rassegna i loro volti e soffermandosi su Kitty riprese “Sforzati di essere meno invadente, tu invece” si rivolse a Sam “sii più ragionevole”  
Quello fece sì con la testa, fissandosi imbarazzato i piedi.  
Lasciò passare qualche altro secondo di silenzio prima di sedersi insieme a loro.  
“E comunque..” riprese, senza riuscire più a trattenere il sorriso “.. grazie, grazie per averlo fatto accadere, perché lui è una meraviglia!”  
“Davvero?!” esclamarono tutti loro, praticamente all’unisono.  
Poi Kitty si allungò dall’altro capo del tavolo perché le raccontasse ogni cosa e Sam lanciò a Quinn un’occhiata ‘te l’avevo detto’, che lei ignorò bellamente.  
Se la conosceva bene – ed erano praticamente cresciuti insieme, quindi la risposta era sì – stava già tramando qualcosa per vedere se Sebastian era alla sua altezza, ma Hunter non era preoccupato: il suo ragazzo sapeva fare un tailwhip con la stessa facilità con cui lei eseguiva un salto indietro con avvitamento alla trave, qualsiasi test avesse in mente Quinn lo avrebbe superato!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente non pensavo di farcela, non lo penso tuttora quindi se vi aspettate altri capitoli per la Huntbastian Week non contateci troppo ^^ detto questo, un'ultima cosa: il cardigan! Cercatevi le puntate di Awkward dove Nolan Funk indossa quei dannati cardigan e ditemi cosa ne pensate.. please!
> 
> *little G sta per piccola ginnasta, chi seguiva MIOBI lo sa.


	3. Day 3: Partners in crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> considerando il ritardo e il fatto che non ho ancora idee per il quarto, probabilmente lo salterò.

“Ci siamo” disse all'uomo nello specchio.  
Finalmente Sebastian stava per fare giustizia sebbene menti più semplici l'avrebbero definita vendetta, probabilmente con ragione.  
Sognava quel giorno fin da bambino, il giorno in cui l'intoccabile procuratore Steward Smithe avrebbe pagato per tutto il male inflitto a sua madre prima e dopo il divorzio. Anche Kitty, sua compagna di corso all’università, era compresa nel pacchetto: tre anni fa aveva commesso un errore affidandosi a lei per compiere il suo piano, erano troppo simili e infatti appena aveva visto una possibilità maggiore di profitto la stronzetta lo aveva tradito ma presto anche lei avrebbe pagato..  
Si asciugò il viso, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli del proprio riflesso. Era più una strana fissa che vanità, lo aiutava a concentrarsi.  
Questa volta aveva un partner di tutto rispetto, se era diventato un avvocato di successo lo doveva soprattutto a lui. Le labbra si piegarono in un sorriso sprezzante, come sempre quando pensava che l'avrebbero sicuramente radiato dall'albo se avessero scoperto il loro gioco ma Hunter non l'avrebbe mai tradito, avrebbe potuto metterci la mano sul fuoco. Il loro era un rapporto consolidato negli anni con precise regole che nessuno dei due aveva mai trasgredito. A che pro, poi? Sebastian poteva avere tutti i bei ragazzi che voleva, non si sarebbe mai giocato un socio come Hunter Clarington solo per una scopata! Anche se, doveva ammetterlo, a volte invidiava le 'prede' che finivano tra le sue braccia.. nel suo letto..  
Gettò la carta nel cestino. Non era il momento di distrarsi con simili pensieri! Si sistemò la cravatta e tolse un pelo da sopra la spalla, doveva essere perfetto per l'incontro preliminare.  
“Si va in scena” sussurrò, prendendo la valigetta.  
Kitty lo aspettava fuori dal bagno.  
“Nervosa?” chiese, indossando la maschera più cordiale del suo repertorio.  
“No, so che gli farai il culo” rispose lei e dopo un attimo aggiunse “Ci ho messo un po' ma, alla fine, ho rispettato i patti”  
Risero, fingendosi complici. Non lo erano più dal momento che suo padre gli aveva annunciato il loro fidanzamento; quella stronzetta avrebbe solo dovuto sedurlo e spennarlo invece aveva pensato bene di sposarlo per avere accesso diretto ai suoi soldi, soldi che spettavano a lui fino a prova contraria!  
Pazienza, si disse, un altro po' di pazienza ed avrò tutto indietro con gli interessi.  
Si sedettero al tavolo delle trattative e incrociò lo sguardo di rimprovero del signor Smithe dall'altra parte del tavolo.  
Non approvava che il sangue del suo sangue gli si mettesse contro, anche se c'era una nota di ammirazione nelle folte sopracciglia arcuate, come a dire 'mi piace quello che sei diventato, non mi piace che tu lo stia facendo a me'. A cose finite Sebastian avrebbe fatto passare qualche mese poi l'avrebbe raggiunto nel suo studio e sarebbe iniziata la seconda parte del piano – il suo piano perfetto – gli avrebbe parlato non più come avvocato della controparte ma come figlio, sangue del suo sangue, e allora – solo allora, non prima! - anche Kitty avrebbe pagato la sua parte.  
“Signora Smithe, capisco la sua indignazione” stava dicendo l'avvocato Parker, ex compagno di classe e grande amico di suo padre, nonché padrino di Sebastian “ma se permettesse a Stew.. al mio cliente di spiegare come sono andate veramente le cose, capirebbe che s'è trattato solo di un banale  malinteso..”  
“Ho colto sul fatto il suo cliente mentre si faceva fare un lavoretto dal giardiniere” intervenne Kitty, “Posso darle ragione sul banale, un bel ragazzo inginocchiato davanti a uno Smithe è un  _cliché_ ma non me lo sarei aspettato da quello Smithe!”  
Sebastian mantenne un'aria professionale e finì di riporre con cura le carte sul tavolo, studiando di sottecchi la reazione dei due: Jay sembrava in difficoltà anche se tentava di nasconderlo, suo padre invece rimase impassibile e lui ne fu un tantino deluso.  
“Bene” esclamò in soccorso dell’esimio collega “Ora che la mia cliente ha messo in chiaro le proprie ragioni..”  
“Voglio il divorzio” concluse la bionda.  
“E lo avrai, mia cara” annuì pacatamente il procuratore Smithe “non sono mai riuscito a negarti nulla, lo sai bene, tuttavia non credere di poter dettare condizioni”  
Per nulla intimidita, Kitty si alzò inforcando nuovamente gli occhiali da sole “Allora ci vediamo in tribunale”  
“Non credo vi convenga..” esclamò Sebastian ma si fermò.  
L’impercettibile sorriso di suo padre non prometteva nulla di buono; questo fece un cenno a Jay e l’avvocato posò una busta sul tavolo.  
“Nemmeno a voi” asserì, facendola scivolare dalla sua parte “Non sono in gioco soltanto la reputazione e l’immagine del mio cliente,  _collega_ ”  
Sebastian trattenne una smorfia a quella piccola provocazione e si concentrò sul contenuto della busta: il suo padrino era un bastardo al pari del padre, chissà cosa s’era inventato per tirare fuori dai guai un vecchio amico.. appena estrasse le foto la giovane donna al suo fianco trattenere il fiato e lui sentì quel piano perfetto sgretolarsi: la prima ritraeva Kitty che entrava in un motel con aria guardinga, non gli serviva vederne altre per sapere come andava a finire ma doveva farlo o si sarebbe tradito; difficilmente avrebbero associato Hunter a lui, al massimo poteva sembrare che Kitty avesse convinto il suo amante a- il filo dei suoi pensieri subì una brusca deviazione. Clarington era troppo scrupoloso, maniacale per certi versi, non poteva essersi fatto cogliere in flagrante prima del tempo! E infatti, scorrendo le altre foto, non era lui che si intravedeva dalle finestre della camera anzi, non era un  _lui_  e basta.  
“Qualcosa mi dice che la sua cliente non l’aveva informata della sua relazione con la figlia della cuoca” sogghignò l’avvocato Parker, giocherellando con la penna.  
Lui gettò un’occhiata assassina a Kitty, che annaspava in iperventilazione – comprensibile ora che il suo segreto era stato rivelato – poi con l’amaro in bocca e un sommesso sospiro dovette ammettere la sconfitta.  
“Ce la siamo vista brutta, eh?” esclamò suo padre a cose fatte.  
Almeno aspettò che Kitty uscisse, in fretta, dalla stanza prima di avvicinarlo.  
“Non- grazie ancora, Jay!” si distrasse a salutare l’amico impaziente di rientrare a Los Angeles “Non ce l’ho con te, se è quello che pensi. Sono molto fiero dell’uomo che sei diventato!”  
 _Non per merito tuo_ , pensò Sebastian ma si morse la lingua prima che gli scappasse detto.  
“E per quanto riguarda la questione del giardiniere”  
“Non devi spiegarmi niente, papà, anche se trovo un po’ ipocrita da parte tua..”  
“Fammi parlare, Sebastian” intimò suo padre “Devo molto a quel ragazzo, e anche tu! È solo grazie a lui se ho scoperto la tresca di Kitty e schivato il suo tiro mancino”  
Sebastian si sentì gelare “Cosa vuoi dire?”  
   
~  
   
Hunter si aggirava per la stanza come un animale in gabbia.  
Non era mai stato tanto nervoso in vita sua, persino quando aveva trovato il cadavere della sua amica Cynthia era rimasto abbastanza lucido da non toccare nulla ed era riuscito a tirarsi fuori dai guai prima ancora di finirci ma questa se possibile era una situazione cento volte peggiore.  
Forse il procuratore Smithe aveva già messo al corrente il figlio del suo piccolo tradimento – perché così l’avrebbe interpretato! – o forse stava accadendo in quel preciso istante, non lo sapeva ma di certo Sebastian non avrebbe capito, non subito almeno, Hunter sperava che almeno gli desse modo di spiegare. Avevano fatto parecchi soldi in quegli anni, dividendo sempre a metà, e l’altro era diventato il divorzista più richiesto del Paese, ma lui era stanco sedurre donne e uomini perché l’avvocato potesse offrire i propri servizi quando i loro ricchi consorti avessero avuto sentore di quella relazione; soprattutto era stanco di quel rapporto che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte se non l’avesse prima spezzato..  
“Che diavolo hai combinato!?” sbraitò Sebastian facendo irruzione nella camera.  
Appena lo vide entrare si rilassò, non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi così, ma il fatto stesso che l’altro fosse venuto a cercarlo lo faceva ben sperare.  
“Dovevi scoparti Kitty come la troia che è, poi inscenare una tresca con mio padre.. e invece hai mandato a puttane!” continuò, e per fortuna le pareti erano insonorizzate per garantire la privacy o l’avrebbe sentito per tutti e dodici i piano dell’albergo “Aspettavo questo momento da una vita, avere la possibilità di rovinare quell’uomo e strappargli i soldi che non ha mai voluto dare a mia madre.. e non stare lì impalato, dimmi che cazzo ti è saltato in testa!”  
Pensava fosse opportuno lasciarlo sfogare, solo a quell’ultimo grido Hunter realizzò di aver commesso un piccolo errore di calcolo.  
“Ho capito subito che la tua matr- che la signor- che Kitty” si decise, prima di peggiorare ulteriormente le cose “nascondeva qualcosa”  
“Bravo, Sherlock Holmes. E hai pensato bene di pedinarla e scattare quelle belle foto” esclamò Sebastian, trangugiando il drink che s’era versato “Non solo! Le hai portate di persona a mio padre e gli hai spifferato tutto”  
“Non tutto” specificò lui “Non ti avrei mai messo in mezzo”  
“Certo, ci mancherebbe altro..” commentò l’altro, lasciandosi cadere sul divano.  
Hunter prese un profondo respiro e si sedette al suo fianco, aspettò che finisse di versarsi un altro bicchiere prima di sussurrare “Non potevo farlo questa volta”  
“Perché?!” proruppe Sebastian, sbattendo con forza la bottiglia sul tavolino “Dammi cazzo di motivo! Perché è mio padre?!”  
“Sì”  
“Quando hai iniziato a fare il moralista, Clarington.. ricordo che non hai battuto ciglio quando sei passato da un letto all’altro dei fratelli Anderson, ti ho persino invidiato!”  
“Era diverso” disse Hunter, provando a farglielo capire “Quello era lavoro, per entrambi, questo invece per te è personale”  
“Certo che è personale” ammise Sebastian senza più urlare, svuotò il bicchiere e continuò “Odio quel bastardo, voglio trascinarlo nella polvere fin da quando avevo dieci anni e adesso che avevo la possibilità e i mezzi per rovinarlo..”  
“Troveremo un altro modo, Bas” lo incoraggiò.  
Lui scoppiò a ridere.  
“No, non esiste!” sghignazzò e questa volta portò direttamente la bottiglia alle labbra “Abbiamo chiuso, non lavorerò più con te.. e adesso vattene!”  
Hunter sorrise trionfale. Era esattamente quello che voleva sentire!  
   
“Mi hai sentito? Ho detto..”  
“Ho sentito”  
Sebastian si volse, era solo un’impressione o c’era qualcosa di ambiguo nel modo in cui Hunter aveva pronunciato quel ‘ho sentito’? Forse era l’effetto dell’alcool, non avrebbe dovuto bere a stomaco vuoto, eppure c’era qualcosa che non tornava in tutta quella situazione.  
“E visto che non siamo più soci” continuò Hunter, facendosi più vicino “possiamo essere partners di letto”  
Non poteva dire sul serio e lui non poteva assolutamente fidarsi dopo quello che aveva appena fatto, ma le labbra sulle sue erano terribilmente convincenti e in fondo, chi vogliamo prendere in giro? Lo desiderava da troppo tempo per tirarsi indietro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sto cercando di evitare lo smut in questa raccolta, quindi perdonatemi se tronco così brutalmente.  
> Jay Parker è a capo di un prestigioso studio di avvocato in "Drop Dead Diva", per chi non lo sa è interpretato da Josh Stamberg. Per Steward Smithe ho pensato a Marcus Giamatti, lo adoro dai tempi di "Giudice Amy" e la sua comparsa in "NCIS Los Angeles" mi ha piacevolmente sorpresa.  
> C’è un piccolissimo accenno al film "The Canyons", chi non l’ha visto non lo noterà nemmeno..

**Author's Note:**

> Vienrose. Tutto nacque da questo nome che trovai per caso in un elenco, per il resto me la immagino come una piccola Brittany: dolce, ingenua, e con Santana come fata madrina! Hepburn invece me l’ha suggerito lo stesso Kurt nella 5x13, e per il divorzio mi spiace ma non nutro molte speranze viste le premesse.. lo dico una volta per tutte, dopo l’entrata in scena del buon Sebastian ho smesso di essere una klainer! Indovinate chi sono la rana dalla bocca larga e l’orso ^^  
> Lance Turrow ha il volto di Gaius Charles, non chiedetemi perché. E soprattutto non chiedetemi com’è l’accento iraniano!  
> Amo profondamente Notre Dame de Paris, ogni volta che sento Giò Di Tonno cantare Balla mia Esmeralda ho i brividi.. poi vabbé la versione inglese non è granché ma quella francese ♥ tanta roba!


End file.
